


the resume

by Cat_is_Fluffy



Series: klance fics i though of on the spot� [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, M/M, based off of like ine of my days of not giving a f--k and wanting to wright, mentions of Allura, mentions of Hunk - Freeform, mentions of Pidge, mentions of shullra, mentions of the lions, shiro (voltron) is the best bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_is_Fluffy/pseuds/Cat_is_Fluffy
Summary: Shiro is #1 bro,  Keith just wants to leave his parents house as soon as he's 18, and Lance is best bf and grandson





	the resume

"are you sure, Takashi? " "Ya I did this with my friends when I was starting out. Just take my info out and put in your. Oh and don't forget it's okay to bullshit some of it but you have to give examples and a back up story. Got it?" "Ya, " Keith looked at the TV screen in front of him. On it his old (inherited for shiro) computer shows two open documents and Skype. "I think I got it. Thanks. Shiro, this really helps a lot." "no prob now both me and allura need to feed the kittens and sleep for work. Just text if you need help or ask mom... Or better yet look online. " with shared chukkles Keith says good night and gets to work, about twenty minutes later Lance texts about his grandfather and a blow torch and he stops to call him. "hello my love, my stars, and all that is very mullet-y." "I thought hunk was the your stars and what ever?" "oh he is. I just wanted to do something cute for you. " "well it was. So what you up to?" "nothing well no I just finished helping my grandpa bring in a blowtorch and convince him it's not a good idea to use it in the back room... With a carpet floor...and lots of his other random things he keeps around. How about you?" "Well I just finished talking with Shiro. Allura says hi by the way, and I'm pretty sure I'm doing something that Pidge would do, but other than that nothing much... Oh wait I put in that addition for that fic thing." "Ya you sound like your having fun. So what's 'the thing Pidge would do'? Is it hacking into the military again. Please not that it's bad enough when she dose it." Keith burst out laughing. "No, no I'm just having trouble writing a resume. So I asked shiro to help me out and he let me use his nothing more. I just feel like its illegal or something. " "Oh.... Ya I know that feeling. Well to go off topic would you perhaps and this wonderful Sunday be willing to do something?" "Oh? And what do I oh the pleasure of the great flirt Lance McClain of asking me to go out?" "What I can't ask my own boyfriend to hang out.? Even with an ulterior motive in witch I don't have may I add I love you and would and will always love hanging out with you." "Fine, fine where were you planing on going to drag me anyways? " " Well I don't know the movies or something. " Keith chuckles " well I'm sorry to inform you Sir Lancelot but I have to help around the house and stuff so. That's out but, if you tell me were you parked you car on Monday I may swing by while doing some errands. Hows that sound my love?" "That would be fun. Sure. Oh what time is it?" " like.. " Keith checks his phone and read that it was 1:48 "Gees that late? Oh well.. Good night Keith. Sweat dreams. Wait no im the one who's sleeping huh? Either way good night." "good night you goof ball I love you Lance. " "I love you too Keith. " and Lance hung up leaving Keith to his own devices and finishing his work and texting pidge about fun moth man facts and her weighting fanfics while trolling the internet.


End file.
